Can We Ever Be?
by yugischic08
Summary: Seto and Yami attend the same school. When they are paired together to do a science project can love blossum between them? And is it possoble for a sibling to tear it all apart! SetoXYami. Yaoi COMPLETE! partial lemon & sucicide
1. The Project

Hi! Just so you know this is my very first fanfic. So please be kind to the nice writer. Oh and please be nice and review if I get no reviews for this story I will stop writing it but if I get some I will be happy and update soon. I promise. Also in this story Yami and Bakura now have there own bodies. Also the innocent Bakura will be called Ryou(if he is in hear). So enough of me talking to you and on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

Chapter 1 The Project

" Mr. Moto will you please pay attention."

Yami looked up at his teacher. " Oh sorry Mrs.Briggs it won't happen again."

Yami quietly cursed himself. He didnt want anybody to see what was happening. Secretly and quietly he was staring at the beautiful brown haired brown eyed Seto Kaiba. When Yami got his own body he instantly found out that he was in love with his one and only true rival....Seto Kaiba. He didnt know how but he knew he was in love and destined to be with him.

" Yami Moto would you please pay attention. If you dont next time it will be detention." scolded Mrs.Briggs. " Now class we are now going to start a group project. I already have you partnered up so you can't complain about who you get or you instantly will be getting a zero in this class. Now Ryou you are partnered up with Bakura...." she goes through the whole class until she gets to the last group. " And I guess it looks as if Mr.Kaiba will be partners with Yami Moto."

Yami's stomach flipped right when she said it. " What? Im with Seto kaiba but...I...I cant be with him."

" I cant be with that cheater. We'll never get the project done if-"

"Mr.Kabia and Mr. Moto you can both finish this now after school in detention for the week." scolded Mrs.Briggs.

"What?! You can't put me in detention! I can have your job for this."

"I don't care Mr.Kaiba and I don't want to hear it either." Mrs. Briggs said back. " Now class the project is due next Friday (a/n: it's Friday when this first starts). Which means that gives you a whole week to do it. Your project has to be on a flyable modle plane or craft. It doesn't matter what kind but it has to be able to fly and look good. As I said it is due next Friday. You will however get little time in class to work on it. So I recremend you meet after school. Suplies are what ever you choose to use. There are some in the back on of the class so if you want you may start now. You have the rest of the period to work on it."

"So I guess we have to work together on this then?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"If we must, but I already have a plan together as in what to do."

"Oh really want to share with the rest of the world."

"Yami I don't want to work with you as much as you do with me. So we will try and get this done quickly. Do you want to come to my house today after school so we can start?" Kaiba sorta blushed after saying this but Yami thought he was just seeing things and decided to put it in the past and forget all about it.

"Yeah sure that sounds fine."

"Good. When school is over meet me out by my car. You'll know which one is mine."

"Ok yeah sure see you then I guess." Yami decided he had to get away from Kaiba then and there or something might have happened that the former pharoh would regret for the rest of his life.

Secretly Kaiba and Yami both liked each other. However neither of them would ever confess to each other or even to any one else, ecspecially to any one else. Kaiba secretly had liked Yami ever sence he got his own body(a/n: Yami of course). Yami however liked Kaiba ever sence he first dueled him. He never got enough courage to tell Yugi though.

The rest of the day went by. Yami thankfuly never saw Kaiba the rest of the day. And Kaiba was happy that he didn't see Yami the rest of the day either. Now that it was close to the end of the day both of them were starting to dread it. However, with Kaiba you couldnt tell but for Yami it was sort of obvious.

"Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked his dark side during their last class of the day.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yami replyed trying not to let his voice crack in the mean time.

"Just wondering. You seem as if your trying to avoid something or someone."

"I'm not. I just dont want to go to Kaiba's house after school."

"Why do you have to go to Kaiba's house?"

"We were partnered up on a project for science and we get no class time to do it."

"Oh. Are you going to be home for dinner? I need to tell Grandpa if you're not."

"I should be. If not I'll call you. I promise."

The bell rang shortly after Yugi and Yamis talk. Yami left Yugi in sort of a hurry.

"I'll see you later. Tell Grandpa were I am for me." Yami yelled as he headed for Kaiba's nice red convertable.

"I will." Yugi tried to yell back but Yami was too far away to hear it.

TO BE CONTINUED......................................

Ok. I know its short but I want to get this up before i forget. So what do you think? Please be kind and review. I will update as soon as possible and I promise that next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. I promise . So please review.


	2. At the Mansion Part 1

Hello again! Thank you to all of the people that reviewed the first chapter. Sorry it has taken me a while. I've been very busy. Between band school and well band again.

Oh and just so you know when I said a plane that could fly i ment a remote controll plane not a real one. Thats just so know one thinks that. Oh and also just to let you readers know I suck at gramar and spelling and well I suck at writing but you know what, I feel like writing anyways. Just so you know. So............... well here you people go. The second chapter to the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW!**

Chapter 2: At The Mansion (part 1)

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Shut up Kaiba. Lets get working on this before.............lets just start working on it." Yami announced back to Kaiba.

"Whatever." Kaiba climbed in to his very nice red convertable (a/n: I forget what I really put the first time XD). Yami slowly got into the car afterwards. The drive to Kaiba's was quiet. No one wanted to be there. It was sorta chilling to be there really. They both felt it they just didn't know why. When Kaiba turned into his driveway Yami gasped at the sight of what was infront of him.

"Surprised are we? What you've never seen my mansion before?"

"Well to tell you the truth no. Yugi was always the one that saw it not me. Or if I did i wasn't paying any attention."

"I can tell. You've been here before."

"Yeah well whatever lets just go."

When they got inside Yami was even more amazed at the sight. What he didn't notice though was the little kid that was running straight for him and Kaiba.

"Yami its you! What are you doing here? I thought you hated my brother. Oh well. HI BIG BROTHER!" It was Mokuba Kaiba. Seto's younger brother.

"Has some one given your brother sugar Kaiba?"

"That or he found it. How did you know he acted like that when he's hyper?"

"Yugi's like that but about ten times worse." Yami smiled at thought of Yugi being on a sugar rush. He thought it was sorta cute.

"Oh. Mokuba go play. Yami is hear to work on a project with me."

"Ahh. But I want to play with Yami." Mokuba complained.

"No Mokuba."

"Fine." Goes and pouts.

"Where are we going to do this at then?" Yami asked Kaiba not really knowing where anything was at the moment.

"If you want to be safe and don't mind we can go to my room. Mokuba can't get in there. And if I lock the door he really wont get in because I'm the only one with the key."

"Sounds good to me." Yami's voice cracked while saying this because he was sort of scare as in to what might happen in Kaia's room. Kaiba noticed this too but didn't want to say anything about it. He wasn't sure why, because he knew that would have been something great to crack on Yami about. Was he really getting emtions for the ancient pharoh? He didn't know and now he too was worried what could happen in his own bedroom.21

TO BE CONTINUED...........

OK I know really short and crappy. But I havent updated in like forever so i decided i would just finish it here and pick up where i stopped in chapter three. I promise it will be good and long. I will update much sooner I promise. Also because band will be over ina couple od days any ways. So I'll be able to get on more often and write. ttyl people...........


	3. At the Mansion Part 2

I'M SO SORRY!!!! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been busy lately and haven't been able to get on and update. Soooo.......thank you to all of those who reviewed. Again sorry for the poor gramar and spelling too. But anyways......here is the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

Chapter 3: At the Mansion Part 2

"So Kaiba......what is your plan for this plane we have to make?" Yami asked while him and Kaiba walked into Kaiba's enormous bedroom.

"Before I tell you I really would like to say that I am surprised that you aren't surprised about my room."

"Why should I be. I've seen your room before."

"You have?"

"Yeah. When Yugi came to see you one time."

"Oh...I guess i forgot about that." Kaiba sort of blushed. He didn't mean to act so dumb like that. Then he also just relized that he had blushed which sort of knocked him back to his senses.

"Did you just blush?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"NO!!!"

"Whatever you say. So what was your plan again?"

Kaiba pulled a blue print of what looked like a modle plane.

"This origanally was going to become a true air craft. But sense we have to create one for school I figure we might as well make a modle one and this one works I can go ahead and create the actual one for me."

"So I get nothing out of this except a good a grade on it?" was all Yami could say after looking at the very precise blue print.

"If your lucky and I'm ina good mood when the actual thing is built you can have a ride in it I guess."

"Really?" Yami asked a little surprised.

"No of course not. Why would I ever give you a ride in it? Oh yeah that's right I NEVER would."

"KAIBA YOU ARE SO IGNORENT!" Yami yelled at Kaiba.

This made Kaiba jump because he had never heard Yami yell like this at anyone.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kaiba yelled back trying to hold back the surprise from Yami. Which he noticed.

"GOD KAIBA DON'T YOU GET IT?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Yami instantly clasped his hands over his mouth and also turned deep deep deep red.

"WHAT?!........... really?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Can I tell you something then?" Kaiba asked inching his way to Yami so that he wouldn't notice.

"Sure I guess." Yami squeeked out.

"I love you too Yami." Kaiba whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I always have sence you got your own body,"

"Yeah same here. I mean I have always like you sence I've met you. Even when I was still with Yugi. I mean.."

"Yami it's ok I know what you mean."

"Good."

Kaiba finally built up enough corage and was about to do something when Yami turned around and looked out the window.

"It's odd you know. We are supposed to be rivals and yet we love wach other." Yami said while looking out the window. Not relizing that Kaiba was right behind him about to somehting they both would almost regret.

Meanwhile..............

While Kaiba and Yami were upstairs Mokuba decided he would go play some video games and listen to some music. While Mokuba was playing he heard someone yelling upstairs. At first he wasn't that worried but thats when heard a loud thud. He finally decided to go see if everything was all right between his big brother and Yami.

In Kaiba's bedroom (a little before Mokuba heard the thud)..........

"Yami do you really love me?" Kaiba asked again so he knew he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

"Of course I do. Why?" Yami resonded turning back to Kaiba who was only inches away from his face.

"Because I want to make for sure that I won't regret what I'm about to do."

Kaiba bent down a little so he could reach Yami and slightly kissed him on the lips. He pulled back not sure how Yami would react to this. Yami was surprised but very happy. He decided he liked it and pulled Kaiba down closer to him to kiss him even deeper than before. Kaiba slid and tried to make Yami fall on to the bed but managed to miss only by an inch, causeing Kaiba to land on top of Yami and making a very loud thud.

"Are you ok Yami?" Kaiba asked sounding a little shaken up.

To reply all Yami did was push Kaiba and himself up some how on to the bed where he started to kiss Kaiba all over and tryed to take of his and Kaiba's shirt. By the time Yami and Kaiba were both only in there boxers and kissing each other passionately they could not hear the knocking on the door.

"Big brother are you alright in there?" Mokuba called to his older brother.

Mokuba never got a response and decided that he would go against his brthers word and walked right in to check on him. When he walked through the door he didn't thonk he was going to find what he found. There on Kaiba's bed Mokuba found Yami and his brother making out half naked. Kaiba and Yami never heard Mokuba walk in or did they ever see him just standing there with wide eys and his mouth hanging wide open.

Yami and Kaiba both had to stop for a little bit so they both could cath there breath. When they did is when Kaiba finally relized that Mokuba was stand there in the door way.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted surprised to see his little brother standing there while shoving Yami onto the floor.

"B-b-big brother WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mokuba yelled at his older brother.

"Um....it's not what you think Mokuba." Kaiba tried to reashure his brother.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?!" Mokuba yelled back.

"I-I-I Mokuba don't tell any one. Sware to me that you will not tell a single person about this. Do you hear me?" Kaiba told his brother.

"Yeah sure whatever." Mokuba said running out of the room almost in tears.

"Kaiba you should go talk to him. I need to go home anyways." Yami said gathering his clothes together.

"Yeah sure. Don't tell anyone Yami please."

"I wasn't planning on it Kaiba. This is our secret.... Kaiba does this mean that were together?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"First of call me Seto not Kaiba and yes I guess this does mean were together."

" Ok then Seto I will see you tomorrow then. About noon?" Yami asked back very happy.

"That souds good. See you then."

Seto and Yami both went there seperate ways for that day. Kaiba to comfort his brother and Yami to go to his house and sort his thoughts out some way.

Ok well there you go. That is the third chapter for this story. Now that I am very in to it I will probably update sooner and more often. Also the chapters should be a lot longer now too. So please review. If you want to flame me I don't care. So talk to you readers later!


	4. The Talk

YEAH! I am finally updating sooner than usual. So yeah I hope you have like my story so far.

Bakura: I AM GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!

YC: SHUT UP! AND STOP TALKING TO ME!!

Anyways slaps Bakura senseless.......well here is the fourth chapter to my story. . I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: The "Talk" (hehe)

* * *

At the Kaiba mansion........

After Mokuba saw his brother and Yami's encounter, he was sitting in his room crying. He had no clue why on earth his brother would do something like that with his rival, Yugi Moto. He thought he HATED him in more than one way. But after seeing the "encounter" he had a completely different view now on his brother.

"Mokuba can I come in?" Seto said while trying to coax his brother to unlock the door.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I saw what you and Yugi were doing in YOUR ROOM!"

"YUGI?! That wasn't Yugi that was Yami."

"YAMI?! HOW THE HELL WAS THAT YAMI?! I THOUGHT YUGI AND HIM SHARED THE SAME BODY."

"Yami has his own body now. Mokuba,will you please let me in so I can talk to you." Seto pleaded again.

Seto just stood there for a minute when finally he heard the door unlock and open. When he walked in he found his brother sitting on his bed slightly rocking back and forth.

"Mokuba......... what you saw......well.....was the truth. I love Yami and well Yami loves me. I guess you and eventually other people will have to accept that," Seto explained.

"ACCEPT THAT?! How the hell do you think people are going to accept that?! You're enimies! NOT LOVERS! I thought you HATED him," Mokuba screamed back.

"I did. But something happened while we were working on our science project for school."

"YEAH YOU HAD SEX!!"

"NO. Yes. I guess so. It was on accident."

"ACCIDENT?! HOW WAS HAVING SEX AN ACCIDENT?!"

"Ok so it wasn't. But I love him. And he loves me like I said."

"WHATEVER! JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

"But Moku-"

"NOW!"

"Fine," Seto said in defeat.

Seto slowly walked back to his room and finished getting dressed

(A/N: when they were talking he wasn't just in his boxers. He put pants on. drools JK!). He wasn't sure what his brother thought of the whole deal but figured he was pissed now.

Next day..........

The next day happened to be a Saturday,so Yami was able to come over like he said. When he got there, he wasn't prepared to see or hear what he did.

"I HATE YOU!" Yami heard when he walked in. At the same time he saw a pan go flying through the air and barely missing Kaiba.

"MOKUBA STOP!" was all Kaiba could get out between shouts from his brother and ducking flying pans.

"I'M LEAVING!" Mokuba shouted and stormed right out of the door past Yami. Before he did though he stopped and turned to Yami to say, "I HATE YOU TOO."

Yami just stood there staring at Kaiba.

"What was that about?" Yami asked a very shaken up Kaiba.

"Well lets just say he hates the fact that we are together."

"Oh. Ok then. Well here let me help clean up then we can go start working on our project."

Yami and Kaiba cleaned up the mansion pretty quickly. At the same time Kaiba told Yami what he had told his brother when he left and what the responses were.

"Wow I never thought Mokuba would say something like that to you," was all Yami could say when Kaiba was done.

"I know. Then this morning while I was making breakfast, he just started yelling at me like it was all my fault for everything......"Kaiba hesitated. "He also blamed you for some things too. But I rather not mention that."

Yami was going to try and see if Kaiba would tell him but decided against it.

"Seto are you ok?" Yami asked after noticing how shaken up he had seemed after telling the story.

"Yeah I'm fine....." Kaiba started to shake even harder to a point were Yami had to just hold him.

"Come on lets just go sit down for a little bit." Yami helped Seto onto the couch. "It's ok." Yami soothed. "He'll come back."

"No. No he won't," Kaiba choked out.

"What do you mean 'he won't'?"

"I mean what I said," Kaiba said almost in tears. "He won't come back. He hates YOU too much," Kaiba exclaimed. "You don't get it do you? When Mokuba says he hates something, he really means it."

"Seto what's wrong?" Yami asked as he could feel his koi shaking in his arms.

"Yami I'm sorry but for Mokuba to come back I-I-I" Kaiba couldn't finish what he was trying to say it was just to hard for him to say it. It was so hard,he finally started to cry. "I'm so sor-"

"No don't. I understand," Yami said finally after realizing what Kaiba was about to say. "I just would like to know though, how are we going to finish our project?"

"Don't worry about it. Its already finished. To tell you the truth its been finished sence yesterday. I wanted to take you to lunch or something to day, but well.....yeah you know the rest," Kaiba trailed off.

"Yeah I know," Yami replyed. "Well I will go. I hope Mokuba comes home soon."

"Yeah he should. See you at school on Monday," Kaiba said looking at Yami with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah see you at school.........Kaiba can we be together at school secretly?" Yami asked with some hope creeping in to his eyes.

"No Yami. I'm sorry. Mokuba would end up finding out some how. He finds out about everything about me and other people, then he tells me. So no." Kaiba said, noticing the hope that was disappearing in Yami's eyes.

"Oh. Yeah I understand," Yami said sounding so defeated.

"Yami I-"

"No don't worry about it. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah see you on Monday," Yami said while he walked out of the mansion.

* * *

Yeah there is the fourth chapter.

Bakura: I'M STILL GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MWHAHAHA!!

YC: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Bakura: NOT UNTIL I TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Annonymous voice from no where: WITH MARIKS HELP.

Bakura: MARIK?! Who said Marik was going to help?

Annonymous voice from no where: I DID! attacks Bakura

YC: Thank you annonyomous person. Anyways please review . Ideas, coments, complements, whatever just NO FLAMES. So thank you for reading. I will try to update as soon as I can. I promise.


	5. The Aftermath

Hello! Im sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been cought up in school work and band. But now that it is close to Christmas break I can update much sooner than usual and more often cuz I'll be home for two weeks straight. (YES!) But anyways...... here is chapter five to my story.

By the way _this means talking to themselves._

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.......**

Bakura: MWAHAAHAAHAA.....

YC: Bakura shut up already.

Bakura: But why its fun?

YC: Whatever.

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

* * *

After Yami left the mansion, Seto just broke down and cried. He ended up crying himself to sleep by accident.

Mokuba did eventually come home but Seto didn't notice it because he was still asleep.

"BIG BROTHER.......you here?" Mokuba yelled when he walked into the masion.

When Seto didn't answer he got a little worried. He figured that his brother was ticked at him but really didn't care. He knew his big brother liked Yami, but them making out and offically going out was just wrong. Even him just liking him was wrong to Mokuba. To some people it wasn't. Mainly Seto and Yami.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked as he walked into the living room to find his big brother asleep on the couch. "Big brother are you ok?"

Seto stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Mokuba?" Seto asked a little groggy.

"Yes big brother its me."

"Your home. WHERE DID YOU GO?" Seto shouted, because he just relized it was Mokuba and that he was home.

"Nowhere I just walked around the park to clear my head because I'm so mad at you."

"Oh. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"DO WHAT?" Mokuba yelled back now getting mad as well.

"BREAK ME AND YAMI UP!"

"I broke you two up?!" Mokuba asked in sort of a happy way.

"YES! AND NOW HE PROBABLY HATES ME!"

"WELL YOU TWO SHOULD NEVER BE TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE!

"WHAT?! WE SHOULD BE! We love each other. Like adults should love each other," Seto replied with a tear running down his cheak.

"Fine if you don't like the fact that I don't like you and Yami together then I'll just leave," Mokuba said as he walked out.

"FINE! YAMI AND I WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER! AND YOU SHOULD LEAVE! I HAT YOU!"

"FINE! I HATE YOU TOO!" Mokuba shouted as he walked away.

"No...Mokuba. What have I done? First I loose my love and now my only family left. How could I? I deserve to die." Seto said to himself as he walked into the house.

Meanwhile.........

Yami slowly walked in the game shop. Luckily for him no one was home. He didn't want any one to talk or see him at the moment.

"This isn't fair. We're not together and I don't think we ever will be now either," Yami sad as he walked into the kitchen. "IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!" he screamed to no one. "I just want it all to end...." he trailed off. Just then saw something shiny. It was a 3 inch blade stake knife. An idea flicked through his mind just then and there.

_I shouldn't but I just want it all to end._

Yami reached for the knife. He hesitated and really thought about it, but didn't care. He just wanted it all to end. He took it and slowly cut gashes into his wrist. He finally decided he just wanted it over with and shoved the knife into his side making and very wide and large gash. Yami gasped for air. He was loosing lots of blood and very quickly. He started to slowly loose conscious.

A few minutes after Yami blacked out completely, Yugi and his grandpa arrived home. When they walked into the kitchen they found Yami, bleeding to death.

"OH MY GOD!" Yugi screamed. "Grandpa call an ambulence. NOW!"

Yugi tried to apply pressure to help stop the bleeding but it wasn't doing any help.

"Oh Ra! Yami what did you do?" Yugi squeeked out.

"Yu-Yu-Yugi c-c-call Se-S-Seto........." Yami was awake now and consciuos, but Yugi didn't know for how long. "T-tell him wh-what.." gasps for air, "has h-happend and.. th-that I......" Yami trailed off. He took one last breath but wasn't able to say the las two words.

Yugi didn't know why Yami wanted him to call Kaibe but once the ambulance got there he did what his yami told him to do.

RING RING..........

Seto looked up. _Who is calling me? Maybe its Mokuba._ Seto thought as he picked up the phone in a hurry.

"Hello?...Mokuba?" Seto asked with a spark of hope in his voice.

"H-hello Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Oh it's you Yugi. What do want?" Seto snapped over the phone.

"Kaiba something has happened to Yami."

Seto didn't answer he was to affraid to know what happened..

"Kaiba you there?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I'm here....what happened?"

"He was stabbed.......we think he tried to commit suicide....." Yugi trailed off. "He wanted me to tell you something but he couldn't finish what he was saying so I don't know what it was," Yugi hesitated. "He's in the Domino Memorial Hospital, room 101A third floor.... the doctor told us that there's some internal damage been done and they're not sure if he'll make it."

Seto could hear Yugi starting to cry. "Ok I'll be there soon," seto said as he hung up the phone. Seto was horrified. _Why would Yami try and commit suicide?_ he thought as he speed basiclly to the hospital. Thankfuly for him there were no police around that to pull him over

"Where's the elevator?" Seto snappped at receptionist.

"Over along that wall," she said.

Seto didn't say thank you he just ran for the elevator. He pushed the up arrow and once the door was open he ran in and punched the 3 key for the third floor. When he made it to the third floor he ran straight for room 101A. When he walked in Yugi, his grandpa, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were already there. Along with Yami laying lifeless in his hospital bed.

"Oh my god Yami!" Seto said as he started to walk toward him.

"Hold right there a minute Kaiba," Joey said as he stopped him. "Why are you here?"

"Mutt let go of me if you know whats right," Seto snapped.

"Why should I?"

Seto had finally had it, so he just punched Joey. "You deserved that," he said as he walked over to Yami. "Yami.....I'm sorry. I'm sorry....." he trailed off as a single tear ran down his cheak. He wiped it away quickly so that no one sould see. He bent down and kissed him on the cheak. "I love you Yami. I'm so sorry......." Seto said starting to relize why Yami might have tried to commit suicide.

Joey who wasn't paying attention to anything just relized that Kaiba had said he loved Yami.

"Did you just say you loved him?" Joey asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yes I did MUTT. Now leave me alone," Seto snapped back.

Everyone was surprised to hear and see Kaiba say "I love you," to Yami. They finally left Kaiba and Yami alone, mostly for Kaiba's sake. Just as they were leaving the doctor walked into the room closing the door and locking it so no one else could get in or out.

* * *

Heehee. I'm stopping it there. I know it sucks but don't worry a very good thing will happen soon. And I will make you try and guess if Yami lives or not.

Yami: WHATS THAT MEAN?!

YC: You will see......heehee

Yami: YOU WILL DIE! tries to kill author

YC: running for life ANYWAYS......please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Life or Death

Hello everyone!! Well here is the sixth chapter to my story. I hope you like it.

Yami: So do I get to live?

YC: Maybe....... You will have to read to find out... heehee

Yami: Meany.

YC: I know...

Chapter 6: Life or Death

* * *

Seto looked up to see Dr. Canon standing there. Dr. Canon was Seto's personal and family doctor.

"Mr. Kaiba? What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing....I'm just in here to see Yami....." Seto said quietly.

"Oh....well I'm just in here to check on him. And sence your in here I can also tell you how he is doing right now......" Dr. Canon trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked wanting know.

"......S-Seto......Yami's dying and quickly too...." Dr. Canon said. Dr. Canon was one of the only people that was allowed to call Seto by his first name......lucky him.

"WHAT?! HE CAN"T DIE!...... He just can't die..he's all I have left...."

"I'm sorry.......He's lost too much blood...and he still is. He's basicly going to end up bleeding to death."

"NO! He just can't...." Seto trailed off. He slowly looked at Yami with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Yami. I should have never left you...." by now Seto was in complete tears. He couldn't help it and he really didn't care that the doctor was standing there looking at him.

Dr. Canon knew this was a really emotional time for Seto. He decided to leave him alone and walked out of the room. Once he was outside the room he addressed the group of people that were there seeing the former pharaoh.

"I have something to adderess to you all............" Dr. Canon started.

"What is it doc?" Joey asked before the doctor could even say anything. "Is Yami going to be alright?"

"I'm sorry to say but I don't think Yami is going to make it............he has lost too much blood. Even if he was given a blood transfusion, he would stil probably end up dying......I'm so sorry," Dr. Canon said. Once he was done he went back to work on other patients he had at the time.

Everyone was in shock. No one knew what to say and may of them were almost in tears ecspecialy Yugi. To Yugi, Yami was like the brother he never had. And if Yami died he didn't know what he would do.

Meanwhile.......

In Yami's room, Seto sat there holding Yami's hand sobbing quietly into the hospital bed sheets.

"Yami I'm so sorry....I should have never left....." Seto kept repeating softly to his lover.

Suddenly Seto felt a squeeze on his hand. He sat up instantly and looked at Yami. He almost thought he had imagined the whole thing until it happened again and this time Yami was starting to stir. "Y-Yami?....." Seto asked hoping it was true that his koi was alive and moving.

Yami's eyes slowly started to open. "S-S-Seto?...." Yami faintly said.

"Yami! Oh my god your alive! I can't believe it! The doctor said that you were going to die.....I'm so sorry..." Seto finally said. He started to sob again but Yami just shook his head.

"Seto it's not your fault. It's mine. And I guess I......" is slowly running aout of breath.

"Yami just rest......I'll go get the doctor and tell him that you are awake. Meanwhile you sleep and get your energy back. You need it.......badly," Seto said as he walked out of the room to find Dr. Canon. Once he found him, he told him immediatley that Yami was awake. Dr. Canon didn't believe it, but followed Seto back to Yami's room. Sure enough Yami was laying there on his hospital bed wide awake. Dr. Canon rushed out of the room to find everyone that he had talked to earlyer.

"Everyone I have terrific news! Yami's awake and alive!" Dr. Canon said very happily.

"What?!" Yugi said all happy now.

"I know what I said earlyer that Yami was going to die but Seto Kaiba just told me that while he was in there Yami woke up!

"KAIBA?! What's Kaiba doing in there?" Joey said.

"I was visiting Yami.......because I can." Seto said as he walked towards the gang. Seto walked up to Joey and whispered in his ear... "I love him unlike you."

Joey got all whide eyed and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "WHAT?! YOU L-" Joey was stopped before he could say "love him" thanks to Seto.

"Yes and if you tell anyone I will kill you," Seto said as he walked back to Yami's room to be with his koi again.

* * *

Ok I'm stopping it here.

Yami: I LIVE!!!! I'm so happy now dances around the room

YC: Uhhh ok then...well anyways please review and tell me what you think. Are you happy that Yami is alive or not? Please let me know. I really do care about what you guys think. So anyways...I'll update again soon. Maybe even this week. Or next if your lucky. :D


	7. One More Shot

YC: Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had a little case of um.....writers block and I have been studying for exmas.....so I'm sorry.

Yami: No you aren't. You just wanted them to all suffer.

YC: NOT TRUE! Oh and I saw you naked in the japanese show......not all of you but most of you...

Yami: O.O WHAT?!

YC: Yup its true......

Yami: I WILL KILL YOU NOW! tries to kill authoress

YC: for her life please enjoy!!!!!..and if you don't like lemons...there's a partial one so don't like DON'T READ! (oh and I suck at lemons so it's a crappy one at that)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE MANGA.

Chapter 7: One More Shot

* * *

It has been a week now sence Yami tried to kill himself. Dr. Canon said he was very lucky to be alive and was now finally able to go home.

"I'll take care of him," Kaiba said to Yugi and his grandpa.

"But Kaiba Yami should be home," Yugi argued.

"I can take care of him....I'll have someone home school him so he doesn't miss that much of what is going on at school," Kaiba stated, "I'll have someone go over and pick up his things," he finished, as he pushed Yami in a wheel chair to his car.

When Kaiba pulled into the drive way of his mansion he wounderd if his brother was home....but at that moment he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was get Yami inside and comfortable.

Yami was still very weak from loosing so much blood. So when he tried to stand up to walk in to the house, he fell backwards. But luckily for him Kaiba was anle to catch him.

"You a little weak still... here I'll take you in," Kaiba told Yami.

Yami thought he was just going to get a wheel chair or something but instead he picked him up bridal stial and took him up to Kaiba's bedroom. Kaiba slowly lowerd Yami into his bed and coverd him up with the blankets.

"You should get some rest."

"But where are you going to sleep when you got to bed?" Yami asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor or something so if you need me you won't have to worry."

"Ok..if your sure. Seto thank you," Yami said."

"No don't thank me. It's what you deserve," Kaiba said as he walked out of the room to get his lap top.

Before Kaiba went to get his computer he went to call some of Mokuba's friends to see if he was there possibly. To his luck Mokuba was at one of his friends.

"Mrs. Madison this is Seto Kaiba...Mokuba's brother."

"Y-yes," she studdered.

"Is Mokuba there my any chance?"

"In fact he is....why?"

"Oh no reason I was just making sure. You wouldn't mind if he stayed there for a while do you?"

"Of course not. Is something wrong?"

"No everythings fine. Just tell him I called and said he will be staying there for a while."

"I'll do that. Bye." Mrs. Madison said as she hung up. Mrs. Madison was the parent to one of Mokuba's closest friends and Kaiba surprisingly trusted her.

Kaiba grabbed his cell phone, lap top, and some other things and heded back to his bedroom. When he got there he walked in very quietly because Yami was asleep. In his bedroom was a table were he would work sometimes. He placed his lap top on in and started working right away.

As he was working Yami started to stir in his sleep. Kaiba wasn't sure what was wrong but just stared at him admiring how beautiful he was when he slept. Just as he thought it Yami sat sraight up awake and covered in sweat.

"Oh god," Yami said as he started to tremble because of the nightmare.

"Shhh it's ok," Kaiba soothed as he climbed into his bed to comfort Yami. "Do you waant to talk about it? It usually helped Mokuba when he had a nightmare."

"No.....no affense I just don't want to talk about it."

"Is's ok I understand. Just fall back to sleep," Kaiba said as he started to get up off of the bed.

"Seto will you please just hold me?"

"Yeah I...I will," Kaiba said as he and Yami drifted back to sleep.

In the morning when Kaiba woke up he found Yami gone. It scared him at first but just then he cought a very stong wiff of eggs and bacon. Kaiba slowly followed the smell into the kitchen where he found Yami cooking.

"I though you hated modern day appliances..and to even cook for that matter," Kaiba said scaring Yami.

"I do but I was hungry and I actually _feel _like eating for the first time in a while."

"Uh huh."

Yami and Kaiba ate there breakfast in sort of and odd way. They kept staring at each other while they ate. But when they were done the awkwardness was gone.... sort of. Yami didn't feel that well so he went to go lay down on the couch, while Kaiba went to go work some more.

While Yami just laid there Kaiba stared at him trying to work. He kept being destracted for some odd reason. He also had a very stong urge to go over and kiss Yami, for some odd reason.

That side of Seto Kaiba got the best of him. He didn't know why or didn't even relize that he had gotten up and was inches away from Yami. Kaiba slowly bent down and planted his lips on Yami's. Yami for an odd reason, wasn't surprised and returned the kiss. Kaiba however didn't notice and was now pushing Yami into a sitting position.

The next events were unexpected. Kaiba picked Yami up bridal stial while still kissing him. He carried him up to his bedroom where he layed him down on the bed. Kaiba started to take Yami's clothes off as did Yami to Kaiba. This time they were smart enough to get under the covers. Kaiba kept repeatingly kissing Yami and Yami would return the kisses. Finally Kaiba stopped gasping slightly for air. He looked at Yami with his very dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Yami asked worried that Mokuba might find them again.

"Don't worry what he thinks. It's what we think we should do. And at the moment I think we should do this," Kaiba stated back flatly.

"Whatever you want."

Kaiba just stared at his koi. He started placing little kisses everywhere on Yami. Yami groaned in delight. Yami did the same to Kaiba which he also groaned in pleasure. Kaiba was able to finally be on top of Yami.

Just then Mokuba came in to Kaiba 's bedroom because the door was wide open. What he saw was his worst nightmare. His brother and Yami _actually _having sex in front of him.

* * *

YC: And this is where I stop it. evil grin

Yami: WHAT?! YOU STOPPED IT THERE?! HOW COULD YOU?!

YC: Because I can and I want the readers to tell me what they think will happen next. evil smile again So like I said please review and tell me what you think....and what you think migt happen next. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you and please review.


	8. The Horrible Night

YC: Hey it's me...finally. So sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. My computer has been crap lately and it won't let me open any word document so I'm sittin here at my friends house typing this chapter. So you know none of you will like me probably after this chapter. But thats up to you I guess and not me. But yeah this story is going to wrap up in the next few chapters. And then I might start a nother one and possibly do a sequal to this. But that's only if you guys want one. SO if you did tell me in a review when the story is all done. Thanks now please enjoy this lovely chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show or the manga...**

Chapter 8: The Horrible Night

* * *

Yami or Kaiba didn't notice Mokuba standing in the door way the whole time that he was and they were having..."fun." Mokuba hypmotized by the sight of his brother and Yami, just stood there.

For a brief second Yami happend to look at Kaiba and then up to see Mokuba staniding there. Kaiba in the mean time was giving Yami a blow job (a/n: boner...inside joke I swear...and ewww). Yami who was enjoying the moment suddenly beccame worried. He finally started tapping Kaiba to stop him (which wasn't working) and started kicking him to get his attention.

"WHAT" Kaiba asked furious that he was interupted.

"Umm..." Yami stuttered. He slowly took Kaiba's head and turned towards the door way where Mokuba was standing with a very horrified look on his face.

"OH GOD" Kaiba yelled. "How...how much did you see"

Mokuba still stunned just stood there with his mouth wide open in aw.

"Mokuba answer me" Kaiba yelled impatiently.

Mokuba not knowing what to do just suddenly turned around and ran out.

"Oh god not again" said Kaiba while grabbing his pants and putting them on. As so did Yami.

Kaiba was looking for his brother everywhere in the mansion, until he finally started to hear crying from some where. Kaiba listened carefully to try and see if he could tell where the crying was coming from. He finally figured out that it was coming from the kitchen.

"HOW COULD YOU" Mokuba yelled at Kaiba knowing he was standing there in the door way of the kitchen.

"It...I don't know. It was just right at the time."

"But I thought you stopped everything with him the first time I interupted you "fun" time."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT"

"SAY WHAT! THAT YOU AND YAMI WERE HAVING SEX"

"SHUT UP."

"WHY! Why should I" Mokuba said as he grabbed a very thick and sharp kitchen knife.

"Mokuba put that down" Kaiba said with fear creeping into his voice.

"Why? You don't care about me anymore. You have Yami to satisfy you and love. He loves you like I never could. And you love him more than you have ever loved _me,_" Mokuba said with tears in his eyes.

"Is that what this is about? About the fact that you think I never loved you. Well your wrong. I always have loved you more than anything else in the world. I always will. No matter what you think."

"Yeah then why don't I believe you? And you don't care about me. Like you never cared about Mom and Dad."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE. I loved Mom and Dad and I love you and you know that."

"Yeah sure" Mokuba said as he raised the knife above his head.

"Mokuba don't."

"I hate you Seto. I hate Yami too. I hope you rot in Hell" Mokuba finally said as he shoved the knife into his side. Mokuba started to fall to the ground. As he did Kaiba caught him tryign to stop the bleeding, but to his disadvantage Mokuba had shove the six inch blade completly into his side. Mokuba tried to gasp for one last breath of air. "I'm sorry Seto. But it was ment to be."

"Mokuba..." Seto cried. At that time Yami came into the kitchen and found Kaiba holding his little brothers lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry Seto," Yami said to the weeping Kaiba.

"Get out."

"But-"

"GET OUT NOW."

"I'm sorry," Yami said as he walked out side (a/n: odd place but I'd like to say that Yami didn't have his shirt on and he really didn't care b/c he was mad.)

Yami slowly and solomly walked back to his home at the Kame card shop.

"Yami!" Yugi said as he saw his hikari walk into the game shop.

"Huh?" Yami said not paying attention.

"Um...do you relize that you don't have a shirt on?"

"Oh," Yami said as he looked down at his bare stomach. "Oh well."

"What happend?"

"Nothing..." Yami said as he walked up to his bedroom. "Oh yeah Mokuba is dead."

* * *

YC: Ok im going to be really evil and just stop it here. I don't know what you guys thought but I didn't know what else to do so I had to kill someone and unfortunutlly it was Mokuba. So if you wanna flame me for I don't give a shit. But yeah. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. And like I said if you wanna flame me for killing Mokuba go right ahead. But yeah to me it was hard to write that part even though I really don't like him I didn't want to kill him. So I'm sorry to any one I have pissed off. So yeah please review and tell me what you think. 


	9. The Funeral

YC: Hey it's me again. I felt so bad for you guys that I decided to post two chapter in the same day (WOW!). You should feel special. Yeah well just to inform you people this is the last chapter to this story. BUT...and that's a big but... there might be a sequal depending on what people say and if they want one. So yeah if you want one please review this chapter and tell me in it. So yeah. There you go. Now please enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show or the manga...**

Chapter 9: The Funeral

* * *

A week after Mokuba had killed himself, he was to be burried in one of the grave sites by his mother and father. Kaiba did not want the funeral to be big or anything to that sort. Ever sence Mokuba had died Kaiba had became very depressed and worked nonstop. Yami hadn't said a word to Kaiba sence that day either. Yami felt terrible when he showed up for Mokuba's funeral. Anyone was invited but they had to be approved by Kaiba himself. Of course he let Yugi and everyone in sence they had helped him be with his brother at one time. But now Kaiba had different feelings about things.

"I'm so sorry Kaiba," everyone said to the depressed CEO (even Joey).

"Like you care," Kaiba said coldy, mainly to Yami.

"Kaiba can I talk to you..._alone_?" Yami asked, slowly getting annoyed by Kaiba's remarks towards him.

"This better be quick."

Yami led Kaiba outside the funeral home.

"Would you stop?"

"Stop what? It's your fault he's dead."

"Oh really and it's not yours? Your the one that decided to be with me even though you knew your brother hated every little bit of it," Yami pointed out.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Yami asked annoyed.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba they are wanting to start the funeral now," Roland said.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir," Roland said as he walked away.

"We'll finish this later," Kaiba stated to Yami as he turned and walked back in to the funeral home. Yami having nothing else to do, cursed to himself and then followed Kaiba in.

The funeral lasted a little longer than an hour. When everything was done, the people who were there, were able to pay there respects to Mokuba. At the very end is when everything came crashing down for the poor CEO who was going through enough as it was.

"Kaiba we need to talk," Yami said to the CEO.

"There's nothing to talk about Yami. We're done. Your the reason Mokuba is dead."

Everyone was surprised to hear this. No one knew that Mokuba had commited susicide. They all though that he was murdered by some one. They were also really surprised that Kaiba and Yami were talking to each other in such tones.

"Seto you know I didn't kill him. It's you who killed him."

"Don't you dare call me by first name," Kaiba said as he punched Yami in the face.

"Fine. I hope you die too. But I hope you know _I love you._ I always will and I think you will always love me. Ecspecially after our encounter," Yami ened.

Everyone was really shocked to hear Yami say he loved Kaiba and that Kaiba might love him. Everyone was also confused. They didn't know what Yami ment by "encounter". But that's when something clicked in all of there heads at the same time. "Oh." They all said at the same time by accident.

"It's over so I hope your happy," Yami said ticked beyond belief. "But I will find a way to be with you," Yami said. At that moment Yami planted a deep kiss on Kaiba's lips. "I love you," Yami said for the last time as he walked away from the heart broken CEO.

* * *

YC: That is all. I hope you guys liked it an if you really want a sequal (which I'll probably do anyways no matter what people say) please tell me in the review. So yeah. Please review and tell me what you think and if you think there should be a sequal. 


End file.
